Like a virgin (Como una virgen)
by Friditas
Summary: Candy nos narra partes dolorosas del pasado, y como la confianza en un hombre, la ayuda a vencer cualquier miedo. Serie "Las chicas solo quieren divertirse" GF'15


_Nota aclaratoria: A pesar de estar basado en el manga y el animé, algunos sucesos en la vida de Candy han sido exagerados con propósito de la historia._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Dedicado a mis Musas, celebrando el cumpleaños de Candy (7 de mayo, según las fichas de identidad de Misuki)_

 _ **Como una virgen (Like a virgin). Candy**_

 _ **Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse**_

Todos tenemos un pasado. Cuando somos jóvenes e inexpertos, somos impulsivos. Yo lo era, igual que tú. Pero yo, lo pagué caro…

Recuerdo cuando creí haberte conocido, me habías rescatado de morir. Así como cuando era una pequeña de seis años y el príncipe me salvó de la tristeza, brindándole a mi corazón una esperanza por años, cuando adolescente salvaste mi vida en todos los sentidos. Me escuchaste. Quería regresar a casa, al único lugar donde me había sentido segura y querida, El Hogar de Pony. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que una chica de mi edad debía valerse por sí misma.

Admiré tu aparente libertad y te admiré desde el primer momento. Incluso anhelé vivir a tu lado. ¿Quién diría que años después se cumpliría mi deseo?

Y sin embargo, debía acatar las órdenes de mis protectores: los Leagan

 _ **Estaba tan confundida**_

 _ **De alguna manera lo estaba**_

Si no hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos en la casa abandonada del bosque en Lakewood, mi destino hubiese sido México. No temía el arduo trabajo, ni separarme de mis seres queridos. Resignada a lo que me esperaba, acepté viajar al lado de un tipo que a la primera borrachera intentó sobrepasarse. Tenía solo 13 años ¿Puedes imaginar el asco y el pavor que sentí? Recuerdo cada segundo. El terror inundó todo mi cuerpo, formando un nudo en mi garganta e impidiéndome gritar. Sentía sus ásperas manos silenciándome y recorriendo mi cuerpo con violencia, provocándome náuseas y escalofrío. Quería correr, pero mis pies no se movían. No podía respirar. Escuché rasgarse la tela de mi vestido. Quise llorar de frustración, pero me había prometido a mi misma no llorar.

No podía rendirme…

No debía rendirme…

No iba a rendirme…

Grité con desespero, pateé, corrí. Luché con todas mis fuerzas. Y gracias a la torpeza por el estado etílico de aquel horrible hombre apellidado García, pude huir.

Al día siguiente, un empleado tuyo me rescató. No sé si la noche anterior hubo podido repetirse, pero gracias a la generosidad del tío abuelo, no lo sabría jamás.

Nunca lo había aceptado, pero durante años pasé noches sin dormir a causa de la culpa, la confusión y sobre todo, el miedo de que alguna vez la escena se repitiera. Mi sueño ligero es a causa de ese incidente. Despierto ante el mínimo ruido dispuesta a gritar y correr.

Con la adopción, debo reconocer que mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Gracias a tí, tuve un hogar, una familia y mucho cariño. Mis paladines eran mis protectores. Confiaba en ellos. Viví mi primer beso con el chico que me gustaba y ¿La verdad? ¡Fue emocionante! Empezaba a sentir que dejaba atrás el traumático episodio de mi niñez, cuando Anthony tuvo aquel trágico accidente.

 _ **No sabía lo perdida que estaba**_

 _ **Hasta que te encontré.**_

Volviste a rescatarme. Me consolaste como nadie lo había hecho, me aconsejaste ir a mi lugar preferido, a casa con mis madres y luego, el sabio tío abuelo me mandó lejos a olvidar, con el pretexto de estudiar y convertirme en una dama.

En Londres conocí a Terry. Lo aborrecí al inicio. Con esa hostilidad y cinismo con que enfrentaba al mundo me parecía francamente insoportable. Una ocasión, me defendió de Neal y sus amigos. Me había acorralado en los jardines. Yo no me iba a dejar sobajar por el tramposo cobarde, pero me superaban en número. Antes de poder defenderme, Terry lo hizo. Pude ver que dentro de esa coraza arrogante, había un buen chico. Y a los dos segundos me sacó de quicio al decir que "no lo había hecho por mí".

La primera vez que me agradó fue cuando por su causa, me encontré contigo en la noche. Te veías tan guapo y joven sin esa barba de pirata. Supuse que habías viajado como polizón en el barco de ida y con la admiración que desde entonces sentía hacia ti, terminé intentando imitarte tiempo después.

En Londres, seguía soñando con Anthony. Pero Terry me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba a su lado. Una ocasión, dentro de la inmadurez de su juventud, intentó "ayudarme a superar" el episodio del accidente. Me lo había ocasionado por mencionarlo, una melodía me lo había recordado. Terrence me forzó a subir a su yegua con él. La espoleó con fuerza para que galopara. En mi mente, repasaba el accidente una y otra vez. Sentí que mi corazón se detendría de un momento a otro. Angustiada, intenté bloquear en mi mente lo que estaba sucediendo. No era la primera vez. Solo debía visualizarlo. Mi cuerpo no podía huir, pero mi mente sí. Cuando él notó mi calma, pensó que lo había logrado, pero solo me había ido de ahí. Se detuvo, empecé a reaccionar y tomar conciencia de todo. Mi vestido estaba roto. Otra vez, como en el pasado, mi vestido estaba roto…

Mi cuerpo dolía y mi brazo sangraba. Entonces, él se transformó. Empezó a actuar con dulzura. Creo que se reconoció que se había pasado de la raya. Poco me duró el gusto, pues lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba besándome con brutalidad.

¡No iba a permitir que nadie me tocara contra mi voluntad nunca más! Lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas y él hizo lo mismo. En ese instante solo podía pensar en lo cruel que podía ser ese insolente chico y que yo no permitiría nunca más un mal trato de ninguno.

Con el paso de las horas, reflexioné que él lo había querido hacer por mi bien. Había sido dulce en algún momento. Se había mostrado celoso y me había besado. Quizá merecía una oportunidad. La intención de Terry, había sido ayudarme. Tomé lo bueno del incidente y empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos.

Un nuevo descubrimiento, se daba día a día. No podía esperar al receso para correr hacia la "Otra" Colina de Pony y estar a su lado.

Las vacaciones de Escocia, significaron la consolidación de nuestros sentimientos. Juegos, sueños compartidos e incluso, un beso tierno cambiaron mi perspectiva de él.

Luego, la separación. Una trampa nos llevó por caminos separados a la búsqueda de nuestros sueños.

Y aunque durante nuestra relación pasamos más tiempo separados que juntos, fue el chico que una vez amé. En aquella época creía lo nuestro era como debía ser el amor.

No voy a ahondar en los terribles momentos que pasaste enfermo cuando nos reencontramos en el Hospital Santa Juana, lo importante, es que gracias a ese evento, empezamos a vivir juntos como hermano y hermana. O ingenuamente así lo creí. Por alguna causa, siempre deposité en ti toda mi confianza. Era la primera vez que me sucedía con un hombre. Por eso recalqué la noche en la casa del bosque, creo que ahí empezó todo, pues confié en ti antes del viaje a México, antes que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Cuando Terrence se decidió por Susana, yo apoyé su decisión. No sé si no tuvo la confianza de contarme sobre el accidente o simplemente se hallaba muy abrumado. Quizá fui ingenua al no percatarme de la distancia que marcaba entre nosotros, pero creí que era lo normal luego del tiempo separados. Él y yo nunca tuvimos una relación del tipo física, con besos y abrazos, pero cuando nos despedimos, me abrazó por primera vez. Yo estaba de espaldas y no me giré. Me dije que era porque no podría soportar una despedida. Mentí. Esa simple reacción me mostró que no hubiera estado preparada para pasar a un plano más íntimo ni con él… Ni con nadie.

Nunca…

 _ **Estaba incompleta**_

 _ **Sí lo estaba, triste y sola**_

Cuando Archie me llevó al departamento que tú y yo compartíamos, me cuidaste. Enjugaste mis lágrimas con dulzura. En ese instante no me dí cuanta, pero siempre que te veía, me lanzaba a tus brazos sin pensar, sintiéndome segura. Esos días difíciles, no fueron la excepción. Había encontrado por vez primera, un refugio. Un hogar.

El colmo fue la trampa de Neal. ¡Otra sanguijuela que intentaba forzarme! ¿Es que no merecía un caballero que me cortejara con normalidad? ¿Acaso tenía pintado en la frente "oblígame"?

Si iba a ser besada alguna vez, deseé que fuera por un caballero, con dulzura, con amor…

Ya no era una niña. Y no iba a permitir que nadie me tocara contra mi voluntad. Debía huir de ahí. Y con la adrenalina a tope, lo hice.

¡Estaba orgullosa de mí! ¡Podía decidir! ¡Podía decir que "no"! Conforme caminaba en el bosque en la noche, tratando de volver a casa, pensé que quizá Neal no iba a pasar de un beso, pero no iba a otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. No después de que aún, a pesar de los años, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir las callosas manos de García, manoseándome e incluso, oler su aliento a alcohol. Jamás estaría con un hombre alcohólico. No podría soportarlo, y perdóname Dios, pero tampoco podría ayudarlo a recuperarse. Empezaba a sentir la presión en el pecho que acompañaba esos horribles recuerdos, el latir desbocado de mi corazón y los dedos de mis manos al punto de congelarse. Sentía miedo de estar sola en la oscuridad. Cuando me sentía cada vez más temerosa, apareciste tú. Y cual caballero andante, me volviste a salvar, solo estando a mi lado. Para que olvidara lo malo de esa noche, me diste un amuleto, como hacía horas atrás había deseado; con toda la ternura posible, me diste un beso,

 _ **Pero tú me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Sí, tú me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Brillante y nueva.**_

Después de la alegría inconmensurable que sentí con tu beso, no pude negarlo más. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Era un sentimiento tan distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido que no podía describirlo. Hubiera querido gritarlo, pasé días debatiéndome si hacerlo o no. A tu lado no tenía miedo de nada. Mi confianza en ti es absoluta, al punto de que no me importaba lo que los vecinos pudieran decir o pensar, tampoco me resultó trascendente que mintieras respecto al empleo en el zoológico. Tenías una razón, y un día me la dirías. Yo también tenía secretos, después de todo.

Sin embargo, un día sin más, desapareciste.

Pasé una odisea buscándote, y como el verdadero Ulises, fui acosada por mi propio Calipso: Neal; quien viendo que ofrecerme riquezas y lujos no funcionaría conmigo, decidió usurpar tu apellido y obligarme –otra vez esa maldita palabra- a casarme con él.

Conoces bien el resto, vida mía. Y aunque me encanta rememorar cada momento a tu lado, y te he tomado en serio la palabra de cuando aseguraste escucharme "sin importar las veces que lo cuente", esta ocasión hablaré de lo que no sabes, como la verdadera razón de porqué temblaba en tus brazos en nuestra noche de bodas.

 _ **Acariciada por primera vez**_

 _ **Como una virgen**_

No solo eran nervios, muy dentro de mí, experimentaba miedo. Siempre pensé que iba a ser doloroso. Había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida con las experiencias con chicos, por una u otra razón, que creía, era lo normal. Era lo que yo conocía del amor hasta entonces.

Llegado e momento no lo sentí. Solo había esa mágica conexión entre nuestros cuerpos estando abrazados. Eras tú, el hombre en quien siempre había confiado

 _ **Cuando tu corazón late**_

 _ **Junto al mío.**_

Supe cuan equivocada había estado. Tu dulce mirada, el leve sonrojo de tus mejillas, la sonrisa que con cierta timidez se asomaba de vez en vez, la evidente emoción de tu rostro. La delicadeza y ternura en cada caricia. No había nada de violencia en tus actos. Y lo decidí…

 _ **Te voy a dar todo mi amor, nene**_

 _ **Gracias a ti mi miedo se desvanece rápido**_

 _ **Estuve guardándolo todo para ti**_

 _ **Porque solo el amor puede durar**_

Observé y grabé en mi memoria cada gesto tuyo, cada palabra cariñosa, cada mirada devota. Por vez primera pude cerrar los ojos y olerte; sin recuerdos escabrosos, sin el alcohol ascendiendo por mi nariz, solo tu delicioso y fresco aroma.

 _ **Eres tan bello y eres mío**_

Sucedió lo que creía imposible: Empecé a disfrutar tus caricias. Reconozco que los consejos prematrimoniales, no me habían sido de ayuda en absoluto. Al parecer en un matrimonio, lo más importante debía ser el placer del hombre. Me dijeron muchos preceptos anticuados que tú derribaste en segundos…

 _ **Me haces sentir fuerte,**_

 _ **Sí me haces ser atrevida**_

Albert, me has impulsado a hacer cosas que con nadie sería capaz. Soy dueña de mi cuerpo, yo decido cuando entregártelo. Y tú en vez de exigírmelo, me idolatras y me muestras tu deseo de formas inimaginables, haciéndome sentir, por sobre todas las cosas, amada y hermosa. La bajita pecosa, se siente linda a veces ¿quién lo diría?

 _ **Oh, tu amor lo derrite todo**_

 _ **Sí, tu amor derrite todo**_

 _ **Estaba tan asustada y sola**_

Pero a tu lado me siento completa. Y aunque hay demonios que quizá jamás logre exorcizar por completo, a tu lado me siento libre, segura y feliz. Cada experiencia nueva, es un descubrimiento excitante. Sin dolor, decidiendo siempre los límites. Haciéndome sentir cada vez

 _ **Como una virgen**_

 _ **Acariciada por primera vez.**_

 _ **Como una virgen**_

 _ **Cuando tu corazón late**_

 _ **Junto al mío.**_

Gracias a ti, he aprendido que en el amor no debe haber violencia, que cuando amas a otra persona, "solo quieres hacerla feliz", y que cuando intentas forzar a alguien de manera física, emocional o intelectual: No hay amor

 _ **Eres tan bueno y eres mío**_

 _ **Seré tuya para siempre**_

 _ **Porque me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Sí, me hiciste sentir**_

Y te lo dije. Hablé sin reservas de mis miedos exagerados, de mi pasado y de la mujer que soy ahora, en parte, gracias a ti. Y seguí sin parar hablando de la sonrisa falsa que doy a lo extraños para disimular mis temores ocultos. De lo poco que me agrada la oscuridad y de cómo el cerrar los ojos ahora me hace sentir tu aroma. De cómo cuando sales de viaje, duermo con una camisa tuya para sentirte a mi lado y poder apagar la luz, de porqué disfruto tanto el salir a caminar por las mañanas, cuando vas a trabajar, ya que el cielo límpido me recuerda al color de tus ojos.

Y sobre todo, de cómo cada vez que estamos juntos me haces sentir tan especial

 _ **Como una virgen, ooh, ooh**_

 _ **Como una virgen**_

 _ **Me siento tan bien por dentro**_

 _ **Cuando me abrazas**_

 _ **Y tu corazón late**_

 _ **Y me amas**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

…

Canción: Like a virgin

Intérprete: Madonna

Letra y música: Billy Steinberg y Tom Kelly

Album: Like a virgin. 1984


End file.
